


Slushies and Winter Flurries

by Violetpickle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheerio Rachel Berry, F/F, Fluff, minor angst barely even there tbh, quarterback Brittany S. Pierce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetpickle/pseuds/Violetpickle
Summary: Slushy facials aren't fun, but they're especially no fun when it's the heart of fall in Ohio and the winds are biting and the temperature is low. Slight angst, mostly just fluff. (slight role swaps, read notes to see)
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 9





	Slushies and Winter Flurries

**Author's Note:**

> Brittany is the Quarterback, Only relevant for the minor angst  
> Santana, Quinn And Rachel are The Unholy Trinity-They are Still part of McKinley Glee Club  
> Faberry Exists Here (Didn't tag it because its very background)

Brittany sighed as she tossed her Spanish textbook into her locker, she didn't even know why she needed to take Spanish to graduate, she already knew it. Many years of camping out in her bedroom, with an ungodly amount of unhealthy snacks, while watching telenovelas paid off more than she ever imagined.  
She enjoyed them for the drama and overly unrealistic romance of it all, but somewhere along the way she had picked up on more than a few things in Spanish.  
It also wasn't Brittany's fault Mr. Schuester didn't know how to teach properly, but no matter how many times she complained to Mr. Figgins it didn't change a thing, it was always her fault; her fault she didn't study enough, her fault she didn't understand his improperly formatted sentence, her fault he didn't know how to conjugate.

Brittany rolled her eyes, fixing her letterman jacket just as a familiar voice pulled her away from her personal loathing of Will Schuester, another person who she could say for certain she wasn't much a fan of, Rachel Berry.  
And yet Brittany still found her eyes being drawn towards that distinct voice, no she couldn't help it, it was like her body was working on its own accord. She wasn't necessarily looking for Rachel Berry though, instead she was looking for a different brunette, Santana Lopez.

If she hadn't had separate classes with each member of the trio; Santana, Quinn and Rachel, throughout her three years at McKinley so far, she would have been sure that the group of girls known as The Unholy Trinity, was truly inseparable, possibly surgically fused together from the moment they walked in the school doors.  
Which is why, like clock work, whenever Britt heard Berry's voice she found her eyes drifting down the hallway, seeking out the familiar Latina.

Brittany didn't know why she was so obsessed with Santana. Okay, maybe she wasn't _obsessed_ , because that sounded weird and not romantic at all, more so she was drawn to, and enthralled by the idea of, Santana Lopez.  
Maybe the first part was a lie as well, Brittany S. Pierce knew _exactly_ why she was so into the idea of Santana.

It happened during some trashy summers' end party that Puck had thrown a few weeks before the school year started.  
At the time Brittany wasn't even sure Santana was actually into girls, especially the way she continued to assure Brittany she wasn't gay, that it was just the alcohol and that she just wanted to have a good time; high school boys weren't a good fuck according to the brunette.

All these things sounded strangely like poorly splayed out excuses to Brittany, especially because it was obvious Santana wasn't that drunk, because if she was Brittany definitely wouldn't have taken her up on her offer. She wasn't that kind of person, she wasn't going to be someone's drunk mistake.

It wasn't Brittany's place to label Santana as anything though, straight girls experimented all the time, that's why they invented the term Bi-curious; which Brittany hated, except she was sure it usually happened in college, but she wasn't going to say no.  
Santana was gorgeous, she was fierce and Brittany had noticed her from day one, _of course she did_.

Anyone with working eyes could see how striking Santana Lopez was; soft Carmel colored skin that wore a soft pink blush perfectly, dark luscious locks that were so gorgeous when they were free, it almost made Brittany hate Coach Sylvester for making Cheerios keep their high ponies during school hours, and deep brown eyes that were so expressive Brittany could read Santana like a book if she wanted to. And maybe she did want to.

If there was one thing that was true, it was Santana's words, high school boys weren't a good fuck, but most importantly no one made Brittany feel like she did that night.  
Santana was talented with her hands, like a magician, it was clear it wasn't her first time, and if it was she was an expert at faking it. Every touch seemed to be burned into Brittany's skin and mind, making her feel hot but also making shivers run through her like she was experiencing minor earthquakes throughout her entire body.

Unfortunately parties don't last forever and with the end of the party came the end of whatever relationship they had in that moment, whatever magic and stars and fireworks were created didn't matter.

When school started back Santana went back to being in Glee Club, and as much as Brittany wished Cheerios overshadowed that fact it didn't.  
Brittany was the star Quarterback and McKinley had social standings and a strong social pyramid; she was at the top and glee club wasn't even on the pyramid, glee was far below the bottom it was kind of tragic.  
_And even though Glee wasn't on McKinley's pyramid, Santana was high on Brittany's._

__

As much as Brittany wanted to be bigger than it all, wanted to say she didn't care about everything that came with being Quarterback, all the popularity and respect, even if it was superficial and temporary, she did care.  
She knew she wasn't smart, it was obvious, it was obvious by the way her teachers looked at her and talked down to her, it was obvious in the way her fellow students laughed at her when she got an answer wrong, well her fellow students with the exception of Quinn, Rachel and Santana (though they were the biggest divas and baddest bitches at McKinley they never made fun of her, sure they shot her a few strange looks but they never laughed like everyone else).

__

Just because Brittany knew she wasn't smart, in the traditional sense, didn't mean she didn't understand that slushy facials weren't cool, she knew they weren't right and it was bullying and she shouldn't be a part of it.  
Brittany was the QB and her team listened to her on the field, but one wrong step and she knew that could crumble, slushy facials happened long before she stepped foot in McKinley and they'd probably still be happening long after she steps out.

__

Brittany wasn't even sure she would graduate, she wouldn't be at McKinley forever but she wasn't sure she'd leave with her diploma in hand, and if she didn't graduate then she wouldn't go to college, and that meant high school was probably going to be the best years of her life, like her mom always said, so she just wanted to enjoy it, even if that meant giving a few slushies to the glee kids every now and then.  
And Santana was a glee kid, so that meant giving slushies to Santana every now and then, even if it went against every muscle in her body.

__

Brittany didn't want to do it, she didn't want to ruin Santana's perfect eyebrows, or her perfectly manicured eyelashes, or her smooth caramel complexion, but she had to. For both their sakes, that's what Brittany told herself when she gave Santana her first slushy facial of the school year.  
She could tell the football guys were getting suspicious, they knew she slept with someone at Puck's party, despite how discrete her and Santana tried to be. Alcohol and covert sex missions didn't mix well, but it did mean most people at the party were too blacked out themselves to notice the two girls disappear for most of the night.

__

She wouldn't have been so nervous about the whole thing except for the fact at the beginning of the year Santana had come out as a Lesbian, Brittany couldn't say it struck her with any real surprise, she _was_ proud but not surprised. It was during one of JBI's weird and overly intrusive interviews that gave no regard to personal space.  
Apparently Santana was tired of gross, sweaty boys hitting on her when they provided her no pleasure, and how they weren't worth it anymore. She even alluded to having her eye on a special someone.

__

There was a split moment though, when Brittany actually felt like she could have a chance with Santana, it was a fleeting feeling because McKinley was still McKinley, Brittany was still QB and Santana was still in Glee Club.

__

It might be shallow of her to think so critically about high school social standings, but when Brittany was out on that field, finally leading the Titans to win after win, that was when she truly felt on top, when she didn't feel stupid. It was so different from when she was sitting in class surrounded by a chorus of laughter, she was scared of what not being at the top would mean for her.  
What would Britt have if she didn't have her spot on the field?

__

Brittany was so scared that instead of letting herself be connected with having drunk sex with her one true crush, a girl who was finally out after being in the closet for most of her high school life; her one romantic white whale, the girl she felt could never have feelings for her, the girl she watched since sophomore year walk down the hall, cheerio skirt and pony tail swaying with each striking motion, instead of being above everything at McKinley, Brittany had given Santana a slushy facial, like an iceberg that sunk any potential future relationship she might have with the Latina.

__

Brittany watched with furrowed brows as clumps of students made way for striking red Cheerio uniforms. Being in glee meant they got slushies tossed at their face, but the students at McKinley still knew to part like the red sea when anyone in a Cheerio uniform walked the halls. Brittany would have smiled and probably found it entertaining, except for the fact that there was one major thing missing, Santana. It was just Quinn and Rachel, with their heads held high and binders pressed to their chests, walking down the hallway like royalty.  
There was a longing that settled in Brittany's stomach, maybe even a mix of worried guilt.

__

It was still early in the day, the first bell had yet to ring, so there was still a possibility that Santana was just running late, or maybe she got tired of watching Berry and Quinn suck faces. Which Brittany couldn't blame her if it was the latter.  
Yet there was something growing in her stomach that said otherwise. Santana hadn't been in school the prior day, one day wasn't that suspicious, but two days in a row was a bit questionable. Even Brittany knew this.

__

Brittany nibbled her lip as she watched the two girls pass by her without even a glance, she couldn't really blame them, it was kind of cruel for her to slushy Santana, especially because despite how venomous Santana could be with her words they were never directed at Brittany.

__

The school year had started out good for the blonde and the brunette, well what Brittany thought was good; they'd share small glances and some times even smile at each other in passing, sometimes there would be small talk since their lockers were practically right next to each other, and Santana even helped Brittany with her Reading Comprehension class that they shared.

__

It was going on the third day since Brittany slushied Santana; not only were Mondays universally dubbed the worst day of the week, but Monday for Santana meant the cold harsh reality of red dye number 7.  
Sure, Brittany could have waited, but she panicked. She knew the longer she strayed from treating Santana liked the rest of the glee kids the more people would talk, there was a chance that Santana wasn't crushing on her, so maybe Britt was doing them both a favor? She wasn't going to let Santana's name be dragged into some homophobic gossip with her own name, because this was still McKinley, and the kids were still close minded and cruel.

__

It was clear that it had taken a lot for Santana to come out, everyone deserved a positive coming out and Brittany wasn't going to let her teammates ruin it by spreading unnecessary rumors about them. Brittany did what she had to do, and now that left her with a heavy feeling weighing on her shoulders and mind.  
Brittany shook her head, readjusting her letterman jacket and slamming her locker shut. She wasn't going to start panicking. Santana would show up some time throughout the day, she had to.  
Brittany slung her backpack onto one shoulder with a heavy exhale and headed away from the unlikely duo who doubled as Cheerios and Glee Club divas.

__

/////

__

Brittany was actually surprised how well she could pay attention in class when she was actively trying not to think about something else, usually her mind tried to escape the boring torturous realm of school classrooms. But she could only stay distracted for so long, because when Lunch time rolled around and Santana was still nowhere to be seen, the rock in her stomach started to harden once more.

__

Brittany was sitting with the rest of the football guys, leg full of nerves as it bounced at a rapid pace underneath the table, her eyes were locked on an empty seat across the cafeteria.  
At the glee table, right between Quinn and Sugar was an empty spot, the spot usually occupied by one Santana Lopez.  
Brittany had always found it fascinating that the trio chose the glee table over the Cheerio table, it probably was because the glee table was full of people that actually cared about them, Cheerios wasn't really a place where you made friends.

__

"I'm gonna slushy one of those glee nerds after lunch." Azimio's words cut into Brittany's thoughts, no surprise he caught her staring, it wasn't really like she was trying to hid it though.

__

Brittany blinked and blinked a second time before pulling her eyes away from the empty seat across the cafeteria. She looked over at him, resting neatly on his lunch tray was a foam cup, filled with a fresh slushy, blue raspberry. It was her favorite flavor, but definitely the worst when it came to clothes preservation. At least cherry blended well with the McKinley colors.

__

Brittany nodded to herself, reaching over to take the cup from his tray "I'm taking that." She mumbled, taking the straw that was set on his tray as well.

__

Azimio raised a brow at her, shaking his head a bit as Brittany poked the straw through the top, it wasn't the first time their QB confiscated one of their slushies for her own personal enjoyment, so he didn't argue. Plus they were undefeated under her reign, keeping an undefeated quarterback happy was slightly more important than slushing one of the Glee nerds, only slightly.

__

__

Brittany smiled around her straw, it wasn't that she was particularly thirsty, but her early week slushing of Santana was still weighing heavy on her conscious, plus she had yet to actually find anything out. So she decided, well more so the slushy decided for her, that she would corner Quinn and Rachel after lunch to find out what was going on. A fake slushy threat would have them talking, she wished she could just talk to them, but after Monday's incident she was sure they wouldn't be too inclined to give her any information, unless threatened.

__

It was about ten minutes left in the lunch period when the two Cheerios left the rest of the glee kids to their own accord, Brittany had been subtly watching while slowly sipping away at her new slushy, making sure not to get carried away. She had to leave enough to make herself seem intimidating. You can't threaten someone with a half drunk slushy after all.

__

Brittany waited a moment before standing up, offering no words to her fellow Titans as she gracefully left the table, foam cup in hand.

__

The hallways were pretty much empty, a nice quiet change from the noisy chaos of the cafeteria, Brittany took a long final sip from the straw as she rounded the corner. She took a deep breath, nervously fixing her jacket, she wasn't really sure why she was feeling so awkward; maybe because she didn't want a fake slushy threat to turn into a real slushy threat, maybe because she was still nervous that Santana was missing and the other two girls didn't seem too worried, maybe she had run Santana out of McKinley with her most recent slushy incident?

__

That thought had Brittany's hands sweating and her heart pounding loud in her ears, she had to shake those thoughts away as she stepped right into the personal space of the couple.  
"Where's Lopez?" Brittany spoke, shoulders rounding out as a sudden surge of confidence ran through her. She dropped her eyes to the cup in her hand "I have another slushy with her name on it. Blue Razz is personally my favorite." She winked, giving a crooked smirk to the two girls.

__

Quinn didn't even take her eyes off of her own reflection in the mirror of her locker, rolling her eyes as she fixed her mascara, "You're unbelievable Brittany, you know that..." she paused, setting down her make up in her locker before turning swiftly on the balls of her feet to face the taller blonde. Her hands were now positioned on her hips, hazel eyes seeming to act like lasers as she glanced at the cup in Brittany's hand.

__

Quinn puckered her lips as she thought for a minute "I really thought you were different than the rest of those brainless meat heads that you call teammates...San thought..." She shook her head, eyes falling to the floor, deciding what she was about to say was either too personal or not important enough.

__

Rachel rested her hand on Quinn's shoulder "It's not worth it." The brunette whispered and Brittany instantly wanted to know what wasn't worth it.  
She wanted to know what Santana thought, the slushy now feeling like it weighed a ton, "Are you going to tell me where Lopez is or not." Brittany spoke again, trying to keep her voice tight, raising one brow for extra effect.

__

Rachel scoffed "You really don't get it Pierce. Santana isn't here, as much as it pains me to see your slushy go to waste," the end of her sentence dripping with sarcasm. "You're just lucky she didn't catch pneumonia from that slushy on Monday. We really thought you had changed, you're just going to have to find another victim." Rachel spat. The last sound Brittany heard was Quinn's locker banging shut before the two left her alone at the lockers without another word, walking down the hall hand in hand with their fingers intertwined.

__

Brittany shifted on her feet, she rarely understood what Rachel said, especially because she spoke so much volume into a small span of time, but now her mind was really whirling. She nibbled her lip before pulling her phone out of her pocket "KiKi what is Pneumonia?"

__

/////

__

Brittany had been sitting in her car for just under ten minutes, she had left school immediately after finding out exactly what Rachel meant by pneumonia, now she was sitting in her car in the Lopez driveway. It wasn't like she would be missing anything at school anyways, plus now that she knew, well partially knew, what was up with Santana she had to find out the rest for herself.

__

Brittany fiddled with a button on her jacket, trying to push her nerves away long enough so she could face the girl she had a major crush on, the girl she had just slushied a few days prior. After another moment of gaining courage from listening to Britney Spears she instinctively grabbed the foam cup that was in the cup holder and got out of the car.

__

Brittany sipped from the straw as she walked up the sidewalk path, maybe it was a bit strange for a person to be drinking an icy beverage in such harsh near winter conditions, but she wasn't lying when she said Blue Razz was her favorite. She swallowed her mouthful of ice and flavored dye before knocking a few times on the door, she really hoped Santana opened the door, because if anyone else did she really didn't know what she was going to say. Even if Santana opened the door she still wasn't sure what she was going to say.

__

It was a long couple minutes of brisk wind biting at her cheeks, sweaty hand clasped around foam, before she heard the locks clicking from the other side. Brittany couldn't help the slightly goofy grin that spread across her lips as a familiar face came into view once the door was opened.

__

Santana groaned softly as her eyes landed on the blonde, eyes rolling dramatically as she leaned against the door frame, "Britt why are you here? School's not even over-" her dark eyes finally made contact with the cup, a slight pinch forming in her brows, "I didn't know you were that committed." She muttered, assuming the slushy was intended for her, Santana couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice, and maybe there was a bit of disgusts.

__

Brittany looked down at her hand "Oh," She cleared her throat, "No! No, Santana I didn't come to give you some weird home delivery slushy facial-" She bent down to set the cup on the ground, "You weren't in school today...or yesterday. I wanted to check up on you." She admitted softly, scraping the toe of her red converse along the porch.

__

Santana was silent, possibly weighing the truth of Brittany's words, but with the slushy now discarded on the ground there wasn't much to argue with. The brunette sighed, rubbing her nose with one end of her McKinley hoodie sleeve. "I mean I'm pretty sure I look like a hot mess, emphasis on hot, It's just a stupid winter cold or something." She muttered as she hugged her arms to her chest.

__

She really was cursing not putting even the slightest bit of make up on this morning, sure she wasn't expecting any visitors, but now being face to face with Brittany S. Pierce she could only imagine what state she was in.  
She had thrown on one of her school hoodies, she wasn't even wearing actual shorts just a pair of boyfriend style underwear, she had spent most of her day in bed so she was sure that her messy bun was a little less than attractive and more on the verge of drug addict chic.

__

Maybe Santana should be angry to see the girl who had thrown a slushy in her face just over 48 hours prior, but she couldn't help feeling that flutter in her stomach when she looked at Brittany. Sure Brittany was an asshole jock that tormented the glee kids for no reason, but Santana always had a crush on her, since the moment she saw her throw her first touch down sophomore year.

__

It did hurt, feeling like nothing changed between the two of them, she thought after Puck's party maybe they could actually grow to something serious, grow towards having a cute relationship like Quinn and Rachel had, as gross as it sounded in her own head to want anything like what those two had.  
Santana thought coming to terms with her own sexuality and doing that stupid unprompted interview with JBI would send Brittany running into her arms, clearly that was some ridiculous delusion that she felt foolish for even letting herself believe. It was clear she had read Brittany wrong, after all what kind of person has sex with someone, doesn't slushy them for months and then out of the blue just adds to an already horrible day.

__

"You always look amazing." Brittany said instinctively, and she would have kicked herself except it was true, and the small smile that brought out Santana's dimples made it worth it.  
"Did you get sick because I slushied you?" Britt asked.

__

Santana chuckled, okay maybe Brittany was a little bit dense, but that didn't mean she deserved to be made fun of or laughed at, like everyone else at McKinley thought was okay. "No Britt, I was sick before you slushied me. Sue has had us practicing outside all last week, it was like hell literally froze over. You'd think Cheerios practice wouldn't be so similar to a full body workout at the gym."

__

Brittany offered Santana a smile, feeling a small bit of ease. She ran her hand over her neck awkwardly "I am sorry about the slushy, I guess I just panicked, which still doesn't make it right."

__

Santana pulled her arms tighter around herself as a shiver raked through her body, "It's fine Brittany You didn't have to come all this way to apologize, to be honest I have it easier than most of the other kids in glee. Kurt has been slushied probably more times than everyone combined, and Sam was only in glee for like half a day when he got his first slushy."

__

Brittany chuckled, and Santana liked that because she could tell the nerves were visibly dissipating from the taller girl, she liked when Brittany laughed or smiled, it really made the blue in her eyes sparkle. It also reminded her of the pure joy that was always written on Brittany's face when she was out on the field being Quarterback, even during tough games Brittany always wore a smile, the football guys really didn't deserve the ball of sunlight that was Brittany S. Pierce.

__

Santana cleared her throat, rubbing at the bridge of her nose, "Thanks for stopping by Britt," her voice was a bit reserved, like she didn't really want to say the next part of her sentence. "But you probably should head home or back to school or something. I wouldn't want to get you sick too, I know the Titans have a big game Friday, and they'll need their QB in her best form."

__

It was true, Santana really didn't want to see Brittany go, because although this whole interaction started because of a slushy facial she was one hundred percent enjoying the blonde's company.  
If it was anyone else she wouldn't have been so forgiving, but one flash of Brittany's charming smile and one look into those crystalline eyes and Santana was virtually putty. And she kind of hated that, she hated it because she wasn't sure what effect she had on Brittany. The guys at McKinley were easy to read, they wore their desires on their face, there was no such thing as a poker face when it came to the trashy boys she used to chase just to hide who she truly was.  
But with Brittany it was different, it didn't come so easy, Brittany was charming and sweet, but she could also be not so charming, like when she made it rain Slushies, or when she picked fights with the hockey guys.

__

Santana liked every version of Brittany.

__

Brittany smiled and shrugged, adjusting her jacket a bit, "Are you home alone?" She asked, hoping her words were filled with concern and not like she wanted to take advantage of her.

__

Santa looked over her shoulder and nodded "Yeah, my mom's out with mi Abuela and my dad's at work. He's a doctor though so you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

__

Brittany nodded "I want to stay." She blurted out, nibbling at her lips before taking a deep inhale and exhaling slowly "I mean, I take care of my little sister all the time, I'm not as stupid as people think. I can stay with you and take care of you, or just keep you company. Santana."

__

Santana looked down at Brittany's converse, before looking back up into deep blue eyes, uncrossing her arms she gently took one of Brittany's hands in her own. "You're a genius Brittany, and I'd fight anyone who says other wise."

__

Brittany couldn't help the blush that crept on her cheeks, because no one ever called her a genius, and even if they did it wouldn't be as special as hearing it from the mouth of Santana Lopez. She allowed herself to be led into the Lopez house by Santana's hand, she liked the way their hands fit together, it felt right.  
Perfect even.

__

"You said you panicked...that's why you slushied me. What can have star quarter back Brittany S. Pierce so panicked that she would slushy one of the most spiteful bitches at McKinley?" Santana asked, locking the door behind the both of them.

__

Brittany swallowed hard before turning to look into deep questioning iris, she pulled her hand away from Santana's, feeling her palm growing clammy. She rubbed her hand up the sleeve of her letterman jacket, as a means to give fidgeting hands something to do as well as wipe the sweat from them.  
"I guess I just...well." She sputtered, trying not to completely blurt out that she had a raging crush on Santana, trying not to blurt out that while trying to be chivalrous she had done it in the most uncharismatic way.

__

Brittany took another deep breath, it wasn't that Santana made her nervous, it was the thought of being rejected by Santana that made her nervous, "I know I'm not as smart as the rest of the guys on the team. If I don't get a scholarship for football or something I'll probably never graduate and be stuck in Lima forever." she admitted, shoulders slumping with ever word she spoke, eyes downcast at Santana's feet which were dressed in fuzzy slippers.

__

The silky smooth laughter, well not so silky because there was a nasally catch to it, but Santana's laughter had Brittany's eyes instantly snapping upward, because she wasn't sure what was funny. She wasn't sure if Santana was laughing at her, and that made her mind race, Santana never laughed at her.  
Laughter trailed off into light coughs that were muffled by the fabric of her hoodie sleeve.

__

"Come sit." Santana nodded her head towards a leather sofa, leading the way even before Brittany could think to move from the spot she felt she was frozen in. Santana rolled her eyes, Brittany still frozen in place, she patted the spot next to her "Brittany come here." She spoke calmly.

__

Brittany nodded, dragging her feet a bit before plopping down on the sofa, leather fabric crunching underneath her.

__

Santana pulled her knees to her chest, leaning so she could rest her head on Brittany's shoulder.  
"Britt you're not stupid. You're not dumb, you're not an idiot, you're smarter than all the guys on the field, well except for maybe Mike, but he's Asian." She shifted her head to give Brittany a genuine smile, she meant everything she was saying and about to say. "You don't have to memorize every stupid thing Mr.Shue or any other teacher spouts at you, that doesn't make you stupid. You are a genius Britt. I see the way you are out on that field, I know the way you try and protect me and the other Glee members, even if you do still slushy us some times." Santana reached her hand out to rub comforting up and down Brittany's arm.

__

Brittany rested her cheek on the top of Santana's head "I really am sorry about the slushy...all of them actually, it's not cool. I guess I just felt like this is all I'll ever be. The quarterback who can't even ace a stupid Spanish test. The quarterback who would throw a slushy at their crush instead of letting her teammates spread hateful rumors. The quarterback who..."

__

Santana's head shot up from Brittany's shoulder before she could continue her melancholy ranting, "You slushied me because you were protecting me?" her face was twisted in confusion.

__

Brittany pressed her lips together, feeling the blush creeping back up her neck and into her cheeks, "Well yea. I kind of panicked, Everyone knows now, about you, and the guys kept questioning me about who I hooked up with over the summer...I didn't want them to spread rumors about us...about you. Because I know how hard it is coming out."

__

Santana had to look away from Brittany, because she could feel her own cheeks burning. It was probably the most ill thought out, romantically sweet thing, she'd ever heard. It screamed Brittany Pierce.  
"I know it's probably stupid...that it took me this long to come out. Especially when my closest friends are Berry and Quinn, I mean they're literally dating. They've been open about their sexuality since the beginning of Junior year, when they both got over whatever they did or didn't see in Finn Hudson. No one was even surprised, there were a few creeps, but everyone in glee is so protective of me, even though I'm like the nastiest bitch in there, I've definitely knocked some of their self esteem levels down a few pegs, but they still have my back."

__

Brittany nodded, pulling Santana closer by the waist, even though she still wouldn't or couldn't make eye contact with her. "It's not stupid Santana. Everyone understands you have to come out at your own pace. It doesn't matter if everyone at McKinley was gay, that doesn't mean you'd have to come out. But I'm happy you did, I'm happy for you because you do seem happier."

__

Santana laughed, meeting Brittany's eyes "I am happier, well until you gave me that slushy, but now that I know why you did it I guess I Can't be too made at you. Plus you're here, risking your immune system just to be with me."

__

_"I really do like you Santana and I really am sorry. When we hooked up at Puck's party I wanted it to mean more, I wanted things to change, but we kind of just went our separate ways. Then I panicked instead of owning up to my feelings right away."_

__

"It's okay Britt, I understand. That night felt like so much more, but I didn't want to let myself believe that I actually might be crushing hard on you. Not because you're a girl, but because I wasn't sure you liked me."

__

Brittany giggled "What's not to like? You're amazing, Santana Lopez."

__

"I don't know, A lot of people say I'm kind of a bitch."

__

"And I A lot of people laugh at me and say I'm stupid, but who cares what they think. I know you don't think that and that's all that matters to me."

__

Santana chuckled "Yea, the difference is I am a bitch, I just like to keep it real." She shrugged before leaning more into the warmth that radiated from Brittany.

__

The two let a comfortable silence grow between them; Santana with her cheek resting gently against Brittany's shoulder while Brittany let her arm wrap carefully around Santana, hand nestling on her waist.  
Santana kind of wished they could stay like this forever, and so did Brittany, it was what both of them had been dreaming of for a while.

__


End file.
